Of Demons and Boys
by BloodyMarry
Summary: What if Angelus was never cursed with a soul? What if when he went to Sunnydale it wasn't to fall in love with the Slayer, but to kill her? And what if a certain young man caught his attention? [XanderAngelus]
1. Prologue

Of Demons and Boys

BloodyMarry

_This is a story where Angel never got his soul taken from him, it's a little different, but I'll try to stick to the main plot of the Buffy series. Only modifying it to fit evil!Angel, and the pairing of Angelus/Xander. Not sure how I'm going to do it all yet. But I have a small plan stored away somewhere._

_Prologue_

**XOXO**

"Hey, Giles? What does bugger mean?"

A ruggedly handsome and slightly aged man felt the tea that had smoothly been going down his throat rise and sputter forth from his lips. He blinked widely and tried to catch his breath, his eyes moved sideways to give the young man sitting on the Library study table a good glare.

"What? G-Man, I'm just curious about these kinds of things, I'm a growing boy you know," the grin on the chocolate haired boy's face was practically priceless.

"Xander, leave poor Giles alone," said a blonde young woman as she walked down the stairs holding a thick leather bound book in her hands.

"What was it that you asked him, Xander?" A red head popped up from behind the books and asked.

"Uh...nothing Wills. Just a joke," for a second it looked like she might pout but she shook her head at her friend and moved back behind the book shelf to find the book she was looking for.

"What I was bored! So sue me!"

"Alright, for how much?" Buffy said grinning at her newly made friend.

"Oh haha Buff, you're a real comedian," said Xander in his best impression of Giles.

"Why thank you, Alexander," the dark haired male looked like he was ready to choke on his own tongue. He _really_ hated his parents.

"You wanna hear one worse Buffy?" The petite red head said as she, with her own book in hand, leaned over the wooden railing behind Xander.

"Yea," the blonde's grin was large and her eyes curious.

"His middle name is Lavelle," Buffy felt her eyes widen and she had to bite her lips to stop herself from bursting into laughter.

"Willow!" Xander shouted his voice breaking slightly. She just giggled and gave him a big smile.

"She's our friend Xander, I really think it's something she should know," Giles finished mopping off the counter top which had been covered in the tea he'd spitten out, and smiled to himself. These kids were something else.

After silence had settled on the four in the room, who were currently looking up information on some weird vampires that had attacked them on Buffy's first night in town. Giles had said that they were only minions, mindless and worthless, Xander had asked why bother looking them up then? Because they had to work for someone, was his reply.

"Hey, has anyone seen Jesse?" Xander's voice pierced the air, stopping everyone's research mindset.

Willow's head lifted and she looked to Buffy as she shook her head, "No, you?" Buffy shook her head in return and all three looked to Giles.

"He was supposed to be here, you did talk to him after school didn't you Xander?"

"I did, and he said he'd be here, no problem. His parents didn't care," a worry spread in everyone in the room. Buffy had only been here for a few days but even she felt it. It wasn't good when one of your friends just up and disappeared.

"We should look for him."

**XOXO**

A large hand resituated itself over the mouth of the scrawny but tall young man in his arms, he'd stopped struggling a long time ago but his body was tense. Ready to leap out of his arms at any moment. The two people outside the library, looking in saw the small group of four stand up, put their books down and go for the book cage, which actually held an impressive amount of weapons inside.

The small blonde girl, took a stake and an ax, the man holding onto the boy felt a smirk stretch onto his lips, and his hold tightened. His slightly cold breath crawled down the skin of the young man's neck. She stopped, her mouth opened and she seemed to be giving orders to the rest. The slayer.

"You hear that, lad?" There was a slight Irish lit to his voice, but you could hardly tell, it was as if he'd been in America for too long, and it had faded, "The Slayer thinks they'll find you," the body in his arms jerked in a pathetic attempt to break free. The man's dark eyes narrowed and he felt his demon rise inside of him, his now golden eyes were bright in the night.

"They won't be able to recognize you when I'm done with you, boy,"

**XOXO**

**A/N**: Not sure if this will be continued but I really wanted to do a story that was Xander/Angel on a little different than normal. They're really aren't enough X/A stories out there. Also I have a new forum I made, it's dedicated to Buffy and its got role play (mainly) and just normal Buffy boards. So we can chat all about the show and the characters. I haven't got members yet so you're welcome to come and sign up!

_I hope you decide to review!_

-Bloody


	2. You and Me and the Devil Makes Three

**Of Demons and Boys**

BloodyMarry

**Chapter One**

-You and Me and the Devil Makes Three

**XOXO**

"Do you see him anywhere?" Xander whispered to Willow as he held a stake out in front of him. She was a few headstones away and holding out a cross with an open bottle of Holy Water in her other hand.

"No I don't see him," she whispered, only a little loudly.

"Are you sure his Dad said he wasn't home?" Buffy said coming from around the side of a tomb with a crossbow in her hands, Giles had taken the ax from her and given her something a little less drastic, though he saw that her stake was stashed away in her back pocket, just waiting for some action.

"Yeah, I'm sure his Dad said he'd even seen him off. Well at least to the front door," Xander let the hand holding his stake drop to his side. He felt a pocket of air well up in his throat and leave his mouth as a sigh.

"I hate this," he whispered as Buffy came up beside him, continuing to walk with him, her eyes easily scanning the area that was so brightly lit by the full moon.

"I know, graveyards still give me the creeps sometimes too," she looked up at Xander and gave him a comforting smile, briefly relieving her eyes of their vigorous watch. Xander looked down on Buffy and gave her a small smile of his own.

"Nah, not graveyards, I got over that fear the _first_ time me and Jesse were dared by Cordelia to spend the night in one," as an afterthought he added, "In the fifth grade," Buffy nodded her head, and her eyes went back on the hunt.

"Then what'd you mean?" She asked.

"I hate Jesse being lost like this. The thought that some... Demon took my best friend... It scares the living shit outta me. I can deal with getting captured and eaten, but one of my friends? Jesse, Willow, you... that's something I can't stand to think about," he felt a little wimpy admitting this to Buffy but it felt nice to at least tell someone.

"Don't worry, Xander. I'm going to kill who or whatever took Jesse. I promise. He'll be alright," Buffy's hand moved to lay a comforting pat on Xander's shoulder, only it ended up being his upper arm, she couldn't exactly reach his shoulder from this angle.

Xander felt a little better but some part of him still wanted to argue that she _couldn't_ possibly know that Jesse would be alright. No one could, at least not until he was back here and safe again. He shook his head, his shaggy hair moving into and out of his face, his arm lifted and his stake was once again at the ready. If his friend was in danger he was willing to die to save him.

Buffy felt an odd tingling start up in her lower abdomen and she sighed, the vamp-cramps from hell were back. She hadn't had once since she'd left LA, they'd started to die down. But apparently not anymore. Her eyes moved left and right until they stopped dead as a boy in a bright orange shirt was walked from behind a large crypt with trees and bushes surrounding it.

The person who was behind Jesse was the one who caught her attention, though. For a vampire he was absolutely gorgeous. Too bad she'd be driving this stake through his dead heart soon.

"Who are you?" She barked out roughly making both Xander and Willow jump. Their eyes moved to where she was now facing and Xander could hardly stop himself from running to Jesse then and there.

"Jesse!" He called out as he felt a hand grab onto the crook of his elbow. It was Willow, he knew without looking down, and he also knew she was holding him back. Just incase he decided to do anything rash.

The young man in the dark vampire's arms struggled to get to freedom, to be with his friends again, but the demon's grip was too strong. Didn't stop him anyway, he'd struggle until he was either free, or dead. He refused to give up when he was so close to his safety.

"Now, now Slayer, what fun would it be if I gave the game away so early?" He practically purred, he was in game face ready to strike at any moment. And when he dropped his head, his eyes never leaving Buffy's, his teeth grazed the young teen's skin. He heard, and even he felt the Slayer's heart beat speed up as the crossbow in her arms shook slightly.

"Don't you dare," her voice was tight, full of tension. Just like the rest of her body. He could read her, know exactly what she planned on doing. Her stance told him everything he needed. She was going to drop the crossbow as soon as he made a move and she would go for her stake. Her body was just waiting to pounce.

"Cool your heels, girl. I won't hurt him. So long as all of you drop your weapons," he was lying and he was sure she knew, but all the same. If they wanted their friend to live they'd do what ever the hell he wanted them to.

The two beside the slayer dropped what they had without another thought, only wanting their friend back, but Buffy held strong.

"I won't drop my weapon until you left Jesse go. Why should I trust a Vampire?" She heard Xander cry out her name, pleading but she ignored it. She had to be strong. She had to save Jesse.

"And why should I trust you?" He batted right back at her.

There was a silence, the night's air suddenly had a vicious chill to it. Odd since it was only the end of summer. Buffy's eyes never left the demon's and they each held such an intensity that any that got in their way were sure to be burned. But Xander couldn't take it anymore. He wouldn't wait for his best friend to die at the hands of some sick, twisted bastard.

His arm jerked out of Willow's and before anyone could see what was coming he'd jumped over a grave and was sprinting right at the vampire. Willow and Buffy both simultaneously screamed his name but he wouldn't stop. The demon hardly had time to fling Jesse out of his arms when Xander ran and tackled him. They feel back into the bushes, their body making a sort of deep imprint on one covered by a bunch of trees.

Xander tried to move out of the new hold the vampire had on his body, Xander on his back with the demon's arms wrapped around him, holding him tightly to his cold body. Xander felt his legs move around both of the demon's moving their bodies impossibly closer as they sank further into the bush that they laid on.

He felt a cool tongue licking at his throat, his skin began to craw, but he couldn't deny the inexplicable heat he felt pool in his stomach, he couldn't understand why he felt the topmost layer of his skin start to burn. He couldn't be turned on by this, could he?

"Don't deny it, boy. You've seen the devil with an angel's face, and you know his touch. You need it now," his voice was rich, deep and powerful and Xander only struggled more in response. Need what? What did he mean what did he need? Xander felt the tongue on his neck move in one long lap and his eyes begin to roll back in his head before he snapped himself back out of it.

"You bastard!" Xander shouted as his body twisted trying to get out of the dark hair man's arms, but he was held in a sort of vice grip. He heard a sort of hysterical laugh come from the vampire's mouth and he screamed when he felt sharp teeth pierce the side of his throat.

**XOXO**

**A/N: **And chapter two's all done! I can't wait to start on the next one! I'm so addicted to this story! You do not even know! I almost didn't put any Xander/Angelus in this chapter, I was going to save it for later. But I couldn't stop myself, and honestly? I didn't want to! -grins-

_I hope you decide to review!_

-Bloody


	3. Family Buisness

**Of Demons and Boys**

BloodyMarry

**Chapter Two**

-Family Business

**XOXO**

Willow heard the scream of her best friend and as she lifted Jesse off of the ground she ran towards where Xander had tackled the demon and where Buffy was already headed.

"You two stay back!" Buffy yelled as she jumped over a hedge and into the bushes, she hadn't exactly expected it to be all bushes, so when she fell through one she screamed when she was scratched all over.

She tried to ignore it and pull herself back up but by the time she reached Xander the vampire was already sucking on his neck. Her hand went to his shoulder and she practically ripped him off of Xander, and off the bushes onto the ground.

It landed on it's legs, in a crouch with his hand steadying him between his legs. For a second Buffy was afraid he'd killed Xander but she couldn't concentrate on that right now. She thrust her body forward, hand moving to stake the demon. She was fast, but as it was he was faster, she ended up shoving the wood through his shoulder, he roared at her and some of Xander's blood hit her face, his hand was now covering her wrist.

She knew he had the leverage from his stance and she cursed in her mind. He was not going to be easy to take down like this. She needed to move out of his grip. Buffy gave a heave and with a shout twisted her body around and kicked him in the lower back bring him down again, only her front moved down with him. She used that though, and pulled the stake out of his body to pull back and drive it back in.

The demon growled in fury and let his body fall back and into a roll. He was on his feet again in no time and she was waiting for him. He hand drenched in his own blood.

"Had enough?" She quipped with a smirk on her face.

"Hardly," his front leg moved forward and with a swing his arm moved to strike her, she blocked but his other was on its way to her face. It landed squarely in her jaw but she hardly flinched. Her fist moved to strike him, she got him where she'd staked him. His growl was loud and vicious as he moved back only to come again with a kick.

Buffy took the hit to her side and with a gasp of pain returned the favor, getting him behind his knees, as his step faltered she landed another hit to his face, then another and another. He was down and before she could get to where he lay he jumped back up. She stopped shocked slightly at his quick movements, and that was enough.

His fist jutted out and hit her in the nose, she screamed as she flew back, her head hit a tree and she was momentarily stunned. She could have kicked herself for hesitating that moment he'd jumped back in front of her. She'd had the upper hand. And now all her cards were thrown onto the floor where he could clearly see them and win.

"I'll come back for him and _you_, next time Slayer."

The next moment Buffy only saw was his back. She saved him only a moment's glance before shaking off her pain and getting over to Xander. She figured he was still alive by what the vampire had said. She only hoped there wouldn't be another time for him to get Xander.

**XOXO**

Giles sat his book down when Willow burst into the library carrying all the weapons the three of them had left with, he hardly had time to notice though as she dropped them and went right back for the door, opening it for the bloody entrance of Jesse and Buffy carrying an unconscious Xander.

"What happened?" He shouted as he cleared way on the counter for Buffy and Jesse to haul Xander onto. When they reached the spot Buffy lifted all of Xander's weight onto her shoulder, while Jesse moved to Xander's legs. On the quick count of three they lifted him up and onto the cleared spot.

"We found Jesse and the thing that had him. Before I could do anything to get Jesse, Xander tackled the vamp to the ground and too far away from me," Buffy said a little distractedly as she situated Xander to where he wouldn't be in any unnecessary pain. Willow had moved beside Giles on the other side of the counter and was now holding Xander's hand looking down at him worriedly.

"Giles?" Willow said pathetically as she looked up at the librarian worry clearly shown in her sad eyes.

"Can you help him?" Jesse asked, his voice like steel in the tense room. Giles didn't give them an answer, but lifted his hand to feel for Xander's pulse. It was still there, and still pretty strong the vampire obviously hadn't had too much time to drink from Xander. Thank Buffy that he was still alive.

"Yes, but I need to bandage him up quickly. He hasn't lost enough blood for it to be fatal. He'll only drained, and extremely weak until he can gather back up his strength," before he'd even finished his sentence Buffy was back with the first aid kit.

"Jesse?"

"Already gone," he headed out to the school's kitchens. He'd go and get the hot water as quickly as he could. The group had already gone over safety measures, for when things like this happened. Willow had insisted.

"Buffy could you put all those weapons up?" he looked down at her, "And you'll want to get cleaned up," she was covered in blood not her own and he was sure her mother wouldn't appreciate the sight when she got home. Buffy nodded her head and picked up all the weapons, putting them back in the locker.

Willow stayed beside Giles, holding Xander's hand, she had absolutely no intention of leaving him. Not once did the thought even cross her mind. And Giles got to work.

**XOXO**

"I can see you caused lots of trouble tonight? And I though we would have been invited to the party?" A blonde young woman said smiling up at the tall dark figure moving in through the door.

"Daddy didn't want company, Gran'ma," came an far off voice. A slender woman with long dark hair drifted into the room, a bleach blonde man hang on her. His arms around her shoulders, as she danced within her "cage."

The shorter female growled, "Don't call me that, Dru."

"And don't you snap at 'er!" The blonde man said as his arms pulled the previously twirling girl's back to his chest.

"Shut up, all of you," the brunet vampire snapped darkly. His voice stilled all in the room. Only the petite blonde smiled adoringly and moved silkily to wrap her arms around the man's trim waist. His hands moved from his sides to her wrists and he pried her off.

"Not now, Darla, I'm not in the mood," he said in a tight voice.

"Wha's got your knicks in a twist, then?" Spike said smirking at him.

"She beat him, and the pretty kitten got away," Dru said her bottom lip sticking out in a pout.

"Angelus?" Darla asked with a slightly confused look on her face. He turned to face the other male and his upper lip curled in a silent warning. He'd better learn to keep Drusilla silent, and himself for that matter.

"The Slayer took away my kill."

"But you wouldn't hurt kitten would you Daddy? No, you wouldn't. Angie, my star, whispered it to me," Drusilla said airily. Angelus looked ready to snap her neck, and Spike held her closer. Darla didn't need to hear this, she'd get all caught up and insist he go back and kill the boy tonight. Only he didn't want to kill him. Or at least not yet, and not permanently.

"What is she talking about, Angelus?" Darla's voice was hard, stern. She meant business. But he was hardly intimidated by her. He'd been with her for over two hundred years, he knew he well enough to know that she couldn't get mad with him. He'd snap her neck before he let her attack him with truly ill intent.

"Nothing. She's being insane," his hands dropped hers and he stalked out of the room. His leather jacket sweeping after him.

"I'm getting cleaned up," he said, and then added quickly as he heard Darla move to go with him, "And I _don't_ need company," she huffed annoyed but stayed behind all the same.

"He won't kill kitten, Spike. He'll keep him and love him, take care of him. The dead tell me so, they _know _that he'll feed him milk, and pet him and love on him. I _know_ he will," Drusilla said as she turned her body into his, her bright dark brown eyes so lost, and yet so certain of everything that she was saying. His hand lifted and he gently pat her head so full of dark brown curls.

"I know, pet. I know," he leaned forward and laid a gentle kiss on her forehead. Her eyes closed blissfully, only his stayed open. He knew Darla had heard what she said and he knew she wasn't happy. He'd have to keep them both away from her. He never knew what his great grandsire would do, and he wasn't about to take chances.

**XOXO**

**A/N: **And the third chapter is finally finished! You got a taste of the Scourge of Europe. Aren't they just peachy?! lol I hoe my fight scene was okay! I've never done one before! Or at least not one like that! Next chapter I'm hoping for more Xander and Angelus interaction. But you never know, hell _I_ never know. At least not until I've typed it.

_I hope you decide to review!_

-Bloody


End file.
